Abandonne toi
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Il se passe des choses dans les bas fonds d'Ikekuburo. Shizuo n'était jamais sensé les découvrir. Il aurait du savoir que dès que l'on parle d'Izaya, il faut s'attendre à tout, même au pire, surtout au pire
1. Chapitre 1 : Joue avec moi

_Abandonne toi._

_Bla bla bla :__ Bonjour et bienvenue ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur cette mini fic, qui, à la base devait être un OS. Mais de fil en aiguilles, je me suis mise à écrire des pages et des pages et j'ai préféré découper en trois chapitres. Déjà parce que ça aurait fait trop long à taper, et ensuite parce que c'est mieux comme ça, au moins il y a un peu de suspeeeeence. Enfin bref, voici donc ma création de folie. En ce qui concerne Durarara, je me lache complètement, j'm'amuse à faire exactement ce que je veux des personnages, parce que je pense vraiment que ça pourrait arriver dans la série. On ne sait pas tout ce qu'il se passe dans les coulisses. Je vais donc vous laisser découvrir ma nouvelle folie et que ce qui ne se sentent pas capable de lire cliquent sur la croix rouge. C'est vraiment assez hard, je pense aux jeunes esprits qui pourraient être choqués. Pour les autres, eh bien lisez ! Mais commentez ! _

_Remerciements : A ma fidèle Beta Lectrice et surtout cette fois ci à Lady Sade, qui m'a poussé à écrire et à taper cette fic. Elle ne serait surement pas là sans elle. A Yugi et Atem et à toutes les séries débiles que je regarde le matin au réveil. A mon Pikachu adoré._

_Disclamer : Comme je le disais, c'est un rating assez M et cela ne l'est pas pour rien. Ensuite, les personnages ne sont pas à moi comme toujours, bien que j'adorerai, à part l'employeur et certains des yakuzas, mais comme ils n'ont pas de non, on s'en fout un peu.  
_

_Couple : Shizuo X Izaya, évidemment.  
_

_Résumé : Il se passe des choses dans les bas fonds d'Ikekuburo. Shizuo n'était jamais sensé les découvrir. Il aurait du savoir que dès que l'on parle d'Izaya, il faut s'attendre à tout, même au pire, surtout au pire. _

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Joue avec moi.

Shizuo alluma sa cigarette et recracha la fumée. Il était fatigué. Il avait passé une mauvaise journée et il avait encore une longue soirée devant lui. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de son studio et enleva la chemise. Il prit une douche rapide et traversa nu la salle de bain avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette. Son pantalon avait une large déchirure au niveau du genoux. La faute à un des trop nombreux couteaux d'Izaya.

Ses dents se serrèrent. Oui, ce matin, Izaya l'avait blessé à la jambe gauche. Décidément, il avait passé une mauvaise journée.

Elle avait commencé quand Tom lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devoir agir seul, pour une fois. Un yakuza local avait besoin d'un garde du corps pour la journée, le sien ayant fini à l'hôpital avec une jambe cassée. Il avait absolument tenu à ce que Shizuo l'accompagne, Tom lui même ne sachant pas pourquoi. Et puis ce que ce jour là, son employeur pouvait se passer de lui, Shizuo était allé à la rencontre dudit yakuza, avec pour mission de le protéger.

Et la journée avait commencé à mal tourner. Le yakuza portait un hideux costume taupe, il était petit, chauve, et gros et il sentait la transpiration. Il avait sourit tout le temps. Il avait sourit dans la limousine, pendant la réunion avec ses subalternes, pendant le repas dans le restaurant. Shizuo, avec ses narines au supplice, avait taché d'être attentif à tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot de la matinée, le laissant parler pour deux, se retenant pour ne pas l'insulter.

Il avait su que son après midi allait également être foutue au moment où il avait aperçu Izaya en sortant du restaurant. Il l'avait vu adossé contre un mur, le regard presque arrogant. Shizuo avait serré les dents, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui courir après et ça l'énervait. Son patron était rentré dans la voiture et il était prêt à faire la même chose quand l'asticot l'avait interpellé.

"Alors Shizu-chan, on est plutôt mou aujourd'hui ?"

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait claqué la portière et s'était avancé vers lui avec un calme qui l'avait surpris lui même. Une fois proche de lui, il l'avait regardé de haut en bas, se contrôlant pour ne pas le frapper violemment et lui exploser le visage sur le goudron de la route sous leurs pieds.

"Va te faire voir Izaya. Je travaille.

- Tu travailles ? Et tu n'as pas encore envoyé ton client contre le mur ?"

Il avait serré les dents, les points et s'était reculé d'un pas pour être trop loin pour le cogner. Il avait avalé sa salive.

"Je préfère quand c'est toi qui vole contre les murs, vermine."

Il avait fait demi-tour et avait commencé à repartir vers la voiture quand un couteau s'était soudainement planté dans l'arrière de sa jambe. Il avait trébuché et s'était retourné vivement pour voir l'informateur partir en courant dans un rire. Il était resté à terre en tremblant de frustration pour s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Il avait retiré l'arme et son patron avait été assez aimable pour lui faire un bandage. En comparaison, le reste de l'après-midi avait été calme.

Jusqu'au début de soirée, lorsque Shizuo pensait qu'il était enfin libre. Le yakuza lui avait parlé d'un repas "barbant" se déroulant le soir même.

"Et je veux que tu viennes. On ne sait jamais."

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté, se disait-il en enlevant le bandage à sa jambe, coinçant sa cigarette au coin des lèvres. Il frissonna en voyant l'entaille. Elle était assez profonde et du sang avait coagulé. Il n'avait pas le temps de passer chez Shinra maintenant. Il désinfecta la plaie, remit un bandage et passa un jean propre par dessus. Il hésita entre une chemise et un simple t-shirt sombre avant d'opter pour ce dernier.

Le temps de repartir chez son employeur du jour et d'aller le chercher dans sa chambre, la nuit était tombée. L'autre avait troqué son costume taupe pour une chemise violette claire mais l'odeur de transpiration n'avait pas disparue. Dans la limousine, il lui parla des filles qu'ils allaient voir, des vins délicieux qu'ils allaient boire et de l'heure tardive à laquelle ils allaient rentrer. Shizuo soupira intérieurement.

De nombreux yakuzas étaient présents à coté du buffet. Il vit le sien se servir allégrement et parler avec les autres de façon enjouée. Il s'alluma une cigarette, continuant de le surveille du coin de l'œil l'autre.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, Shizuo sentait l'ambiance s'alourdir. Il n'avait pas bu ni fumé autre chose que du tabac. Mais les coiffures des femmes se détachaient, les mains se faisaient plus baladeuses. Il vit plusieurs bouches s'embrasser et entendit des rires. Tenant une femme à chaque bras, son patron se planta soudain devant lui.

"Je vais à coté. Tu me suis."

Il avait bu, se dit-il en le suivant machinalement. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient et il s'en moquait. Il voyait les hanches des filles bouger et les mini-jupes beaucoup trop courtes. Dans le couloir, des couples s'enlaçaient. Ils parvinrent à une pièce où l'atmosphère était encore plus lourde. Il vit avec horreur de trop nombreux canapés occupés par des femmes et des hommes nus. Tous faisaient l'amour. Il entendit des gémissements, des cris. Les peaux claquaient, les membres se tendaient. Les robes étaient relevées jusqu'aux seins et les pantalons baissés jusqu'aux chevilles. Il vit son employeur se faire caresser par les deux jolies filles, en même temps. Contre le mur, d'autres les regardaient, habillés. Il les rejoignit, intérieurement ravi de pouvoir se mettre à l'écart.

Dans un canapé un peu plus loin mais pas assez à son gout, il y avait Izaya.

Il était assis sur les genoux d'un autre homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche ouverte se tordait à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Il distinguait une fine pellicule de sueur sur sa peau. Ses doigts s'appuyaient sur le torse de l'autre, vêtu d'une chemise blanche froissée. Il ne put détourner le regard de ses hanches, nues elles aussi, se déhanchant dans un rythme élevé, avec des mouvements prononcés. Il devinait que le membre de l'autre homme était en lui. Il remonta les yeux sur son visage et vit qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils s'embrassèrent violemment et les mouvements de reins s'accentuèrent. Il les fixa jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se tendent. Il crut même entendre un cri de plaisir. Les déhanchés cessèrent et il vit le sourire détesté sur la bouche d'Izaya. Il comprit qu'il venait de voir son pire ennemi coucher avec un mafieux beaucoup plus âgé que lui et que visiblement, il avait apprécié puisqu'il en avait joui.

Il détourna enfin le regard. Il savait ses joues rouges. Il se doutait bien qu'Izaya devait avoir une vie sexuelle, mais jamais il n'aurait voulu le voir vraiment en train d'avoir une relation sexuelle, en plus avec un homme de cet âge, en plus dans de telles circonstances. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'Izaya faisait à cette réunion puis se rendit compte que c'était parfaitement normal, étant donné son activité. Mais était-il comme une de ces filles au bras de son employeur, présentées uniquement pour donner du plaisir ? Il en doutait, mais il s'agissait d'Izaya, alors il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Cette nuit-là, il ne dormit pas. Il ne put que repasser les scènes en boucle dans sa tête.

Apparemment insatisfait, l'autre homme l'avait renversé face contre le canapé et s'était brusquement renfoncé dans l'intimité de l'informateur. Il avait deviné ses hurlements, même de loin. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un autre yakuza, plus jeune, s'était approché d'eux, excité. Comme dans un cauchemar, la bouche d'Izaya s'était ouverte et le membre avait coulissé dans sa gorge. Shizuo n'arrivait même pas à y croire. Le plus jeune des deux yakuzas avait ensuite pris Izaya sur lui, face à la salle pour le prendre à son tour.

Shizuo ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce tant que son employeur s'amusait encore. Mais il s'en fichait. Le corps nu d'Izaya était parfait. Il avait observé ses hanches en mouvement, son dos cambré, sa langue mutine, ses lèvres rouges, ses fines jambes et ses doigts experts. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas du continuer à regarder, mais le voir faire l'amour à ces hommes étaient simplement fascinant.

Il se redressa dans son lit. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir. Il maudit Tom et ses maudites missions et se leva. L'horloge indiquait six heures du matin. Shinza devait surement dormir mais il s'en moquait. Il s'alluma une cigarette avant de partir en direction de l'appartement du médecin, prenant comme excuse sa blessure à la jambe.

A sa grande horreur, la personne qu'il avait encore moins envie de voir qu'à l'ordinaire, autrement dit Izaya, était déjà présente chez son ami.

Torse nu et assis sur le divan, il faisait face à Shizuo. Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, couvert de morsures, de suçons. Du blanc collait à ses cheveux et il n'était pas compliqué de savoir ce que c'était. Ses poignets et son cou portaient des vilaines marques violacées.

D'abord surpris, Izaya afficha le plus mauvais regard qu'il lui ait jamais vu. Ses joues se colorèrent et il ramena une couverture vers lui comme pour se cacher.

"Ne me regarde pas, siffla-t-il.

- Il va bien falloir ! dit la voix de Shinra depuis la cuisine. Honnêtement Izaya, tu vas trop loin ! Tu dois avoir mal partout ! Je comprends que le sexe soit bon, d'ailleurs moi avec Celty on adore ça, on a testé plein de position et ..."

Le médecin apparut dans la pièce, portant une serviette chaude et des bandages. Il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit Shizuo. Izaya se mordit la lèvre et releva ses jambes contre son torse, s'enroulant entièrement dans la couverture. Le blond ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et voyait bien qu'il tremblait.

"Combien as-tu d'amant Izaya ? murmura-t-il.

- Shizuo ! cria Shinra, les joues rouges. Ce n'est pas ...

- Je t'ai vu, continua le garde du corps sans détourner le regard. Cette nuit. Je t'ai vu avec eux."

Le visage d'Izaya se décomposa totalement. Shizuo ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il enfouisse ses souvenirs à jamais dans un coin de sa tête. Shinra recula d'un pas.

"De quoi tu parles Shizuo ? Izaya, tu n'as bien qu'un amant ?"

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la naïveté de leur ami. L'expression de l'informateur montrait sa fureur contenue. Shizuo adorait la voir, elle montrait la supériorité qu'il avait en cet instant même sur Izaya. Il s'approcha du canapé et sourit davantage en le voyant se recroqueviller sur lui même.

"Tu ne lui as pas dit Izaya ? Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu te fais enculer par tous les hommes qui passent ? Tu ne lui as pas dit comment tu jouies avec eux ? Il faudrait pourtant. Raconte lui aussi comment ta bouche est grande quand tu les suces."

Brusquement, Izaya se leva et se jeta sur lui, faisant glisser la couverture de ses épaules. Il s'agrippa au cou de Shizuo, froissant sa chemise. Mais il était trop faible pour simplement tenir debout et sans la main du garde du corps posé sur sa hanche, il se serait effondré au sol. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de le fusiller du regard, un pur éclair de haine dans les yeux.

"Tu ne sais rien. Rien tu entends ? Tu ne sais rien de moi.

- J'en sais assez pour te dire que tu es pathétique."

Shizuo s'écarta et les jambes d'Izaya se dérobèrent sous lui. Il tomba sur les genoux et gémit de douleur, relevant la tête sur Shizuo.

"Tu vois, tu ne tiens même pas debout, dit-il avec un air mauvais. Pathétique Izaya. Pathétique."

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Tadada ! J'espère que ça vous plait au moins ! Moi j'avoue que j'ai adoré l'écrire, au moins c'est déjà ça. Je suis persuadé que c'est important de savoir écrire ce que l'on aime. C'est déjà un bon début. Ensuite j'essaie de taper le chapitre suivant assez vite pour vous satisfaire. _

_Chapitre suivant : Rends moi dingue.  
_

_Extrait : "Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" "J'en sais rien. [...] Tu le sais bien, je suis un protozoaire."  
_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rends moi dingue

_Abandonne-toi._

_Bla bla bla : JE RECHERCHE UNE BETA LECTRICE POUR ME CORRIGER. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus à part que j'aime ma femme à la folie ! Que je lui ferai l'amour nuit et jour si je pouvais ! Que je l'aime et qu'elle me manquera ! Je dédicasse ce chapitre à elle et à la future maman que j'aime ! _

_Remerciements : Aux personnes citées plus haut ! A ma Sex-Toy, à Barbie et à tout ça.  
_

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Juré !  
_

_Couple : Shizuo X Izaya.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 2.

Rends-moi dingue.

Ce jour-là, Shizuo était d'une humeur encore plus exécrable que d'habitude. Il avait un sale regard et aucun distributeur ne survécut. Tom en eut presque peur. Il n'osa pas lui poser de questions, pensant simplement que la mission de la veille s'était mal passée ou que Shizuo avait encore croisé Izaya. Bien sûr, il était loin de la vérité, mais Shizuo n'allait certainement pas se confier à lui. Au contraire, il avança d'un pas vif jusqu'au restaurant de sushi russe une fois leur journée terminée.

"Oh Shizuo ! avait lancé Simon. Tu veux des sushis ?

- Est ce que tu sais où est l'asticot ?" avait répondu le blond.

Toute la journée, Shizuo n'avait pensé qu'à lui, qu'à lui, qu'à lui. Les scènes se déroulaient sans cesse devant ses yeux, depuis ses mouvements de hanches à ses larmes chez Shinra. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer, et en plus à cause de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier le visage d'Izaya à ce moment précis où il l'avait insulté de pathétique. Ses yeux étaient mouillés, mais toujours emplis de cette hargne qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Alors, bien sûr, Shizuo avait fui.

Simon croisa les bras, visiblement surpris.

"Il te cherchait lui aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il allait finir par aller chez toi s'il ne te trouvait pas. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Shizuo ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la fin de sa phrase et se mit à courir. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber. S'il y avait une moindre chance pour que ...

Il enfonça la porte avec un grand coup d'épaule, faisant sauter la serrure. Il ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois dans la pièce principale, essoufflé. Il enleva ses lunettes et vit une forme sombre, assise sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Izaya.

"Espèce de sale vermine, qu'est-ce que tu ... commença-t-il.

- Oh la ferme Shizuo."

Plus que le ton différent des autres fois, plus que la disparition des paroles langoureuses, ce fut l'emploi du prénom complet qui choqua l'ex-barman. La dernière fois que son ennemi ne l'avait pas affublé de son surnom ... Il n'arriva pas à s'en souvenir. Réalisant qu'il lui obéissait en ne répondant rien, il serra les poings et s'avança vers lui, son énervement reprenant le dessus.

"Ne me donne pas d'ordre, surtout pas chez moi."

Il le saisit par le col de ses vêtements et le tira, le forçant à quitter sa position. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance. Il leva une main et remonta le visage de l'autre. Son geste s'arrêta quand leurs regards se croisèrent. De longs sillons étaient tracés sur les joues. Ses pupilles brillaient anormalement d'un éclat qui n'était pas celui qu'il lui connaissait. Et pourtant il le fixait, et Shizuo décela la haine qu'il lui portait. Il abaissa son poing et desserra sa prise pour le relâcher.

"Frappe-moi Shizuo, dit-il à voix basse. Après tout, ne suis-je pas pathétique ?"

Le blond laissa son regard dans le sien, puis dévia sur les parties du corps que le manteau ne cachait pas. Il vit les suçons dans son cou et les morsures sur son oreille. Il soupira.

"Qui es-tu, Izaya ?"

La question le prit de cours. Mais Shizuo ne cilla pas.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? L'Izaya que je connais ne s'abaisse pas à ça, ajouta-t-il. Où est ta fierté ? ... Je le répète, qui es-tu ?"

Le brun garda son regard dans le sien un instant avant de le baisser. Le coeur de Shizuo manqua un battement. Ce n'était pas normal. Izaya ne devrait pas baisser les yeux. Izaya devait lui lancer une réplique cinglante ou sortir sa lame à cran d'arrêt pour lui percer le ventre. Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ?

Il le lâcha. Mais comme il l'avait pensé, l'autre ne s'écarta pas.

"Je ne fais pas ça pour eux. J'ai jamais eu envie d'écarter les jambes pour eux. Ça remonte à loin ... C'est pour moi que je fais ça.

- Pour toi ? s'exclama le blond. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Tu crois que c'est facile ? railla l'autre. Ils sont vieux et pleins de tunes. Je suis un informateur. Ils me donnent des informations. C'est comme ça."

Les doigts de Shizuo se refermèrent sur le bras d'Izaya.

"C'est une forme de prostitution Izaya.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus ! dit-il en se débattant. Lâche-moi !

- C'est dégueulasse d'agir comme ça !

- Lache moi ! Ça ne te regarde pas !"

Shizuo sentait son énervement monter. Il resserra de nouveau la prise sur son bras et passa l'autre derrière sa nuque. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde à ce qu'il était en train de faire, il l'attira à lui et l'étreignit avec force. Izaya hoqueta de surprise, mais ne fit pas un mouvement pour se dégager. Le blond glissa son bras sur sa taille pour le coller complètement à lui.

Ils restèrent un moment de la sorte, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le brun s'accrocha à ses vêtements. Shizuo lui caressa les cheveux délicatement, songeant à tout ce que ces hommes avaient pu lui faire et se mordilla la lèvre en tirant sur quelques mèches.

"Pourquoi ... murmura l'informateur. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- J'en sais rien."

Shizuo s'écarta de trois millimètres pour pouvoir replonger son regard dans celui d'Izaya. L'éclat de haine contre sa personne avait disparu.

"Tu le sais bien : je suis un protozoaire."

Et il l'embrassa.

Au début, il posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour profiter de leur contact. Puis il passa sa langue sur la bouche d'Izaya qui l'entrouvrit timidement. Il partit à la recherche de l'autre muscle buccal qu'il caressa doucement. Les mains d'Izaya s'égarèrent à leur tour dans les cheveux blonds et il l'embrassa plus chaudement, tirant à l'autre un léger gémissement étouffé. Il s'écarta un instant pour reprendre de l'air, s'attarda sur les joues rouges du brun et reprit ses lèvres entre les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes, amères, mais sucrées. Incapable de s'arrêter, Shizuo l'embrassa durant de longues minutes.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait enfin, Izaya le tint contre lui. Il haletait. Il prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de rouvrir les yeux sur lui. Ses yeux brillaient, mais ce n'était plus la même lumière. Shizuo ne put distinguer ce que c'était réellement.

"Tu ... Je ... Il faut que ... On ...

- Oh, la ferme Izaya." rétorqua Shizuo en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Quand Shizuo ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il était allongé seul dans son lit. Il soupira et se tourna de l'autre côté. Quelque part, il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avec Izaya dans les bras. Il ramena les couvertures vers lui et mordit dans l'oreiller. Dans sa tête, de nouveau, la scène se passa. Il vit les caresses d'Izaya sur son corps, les traits de son visage déformés par le plaisir et les gémissements à son oreille. Il avait semblé si différent de lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans la salle pleine d'hommes en rut. Pour la première fois, il lui avait appartenu.

Il se releva et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se rendre jusqu'à la cuisine. Vêtu uniquement de son boxer noir et de la chemise de Shizuo, Izaya restait figé devant la fenêtre. Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il voyait et s'avança d'un pas.

"Bonjour, murmura son amant de la veille.

- Bonjour.

- Il faut que je parte."

Pourtant il ne fit pas un geste et ne bougea pas non plus lorsque Shizuo l'enlaça. Il le laissa également embrasser son cou.

"Shizuo ... J'ai des rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

- Mais si tu pars, tu me détesteras de nouveau quand on se reverra et tu m'appelleras encore Shizu-chan."

Izaya eut un léger rire. Shizuo ne lui avait jamais entendu ce rire. Il était franc et léger, différent des rires qu'il avait lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans les rues pour se battre. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aimait bien ce rire-là.

"Surement. Puisqu'on se déteste.

- Mais hier soir ...

- C'est différent. Et tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on se tienne la main en public ou qu'on s'embrasse comme des amoureux ?"

Shizuo souleva un sourcil. Izaya redevenait Izaya. Il se retourna pour être face au blond et passa ses bras derrière son cou. Le sourire détesté était de retour. Shizuo tressaillit. Par réflexe, il le tint par les hanches. Mais intérieurement, il commençait à comprendre que le rêve de la veille était terminé.

"On va devoir se détester encore, Shizu-chan. Après tout, je suis une vermine." ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Le surnom également était revenu et Shizuo n'y comprenait plus rien. Le corps d'Izaya se pressa contre le sien.

"Mais pour le reste, on peut le faire autant que tu veux."

La bouche du brun se posa sur la sienne, mais il ne réagit pas. Le jeu d'Izaya avait toujours été incompréhensif, mais ce tournant de la partie était très déconcertant. Shizuo décida de renoncer et souleva le corps léger de l'informateur pour le ramener dans la chambre.

Plus tard, alors que ce même corps couvert d'une légère couche de sueur était allongé à côté de lui, à peine couvert par les draps, Shizuo sentit ses questionnements revenir. Ils avaient passé toute la journée dans ce même lit, oubliant toute autre forme de réalité. Mais maintenant que tout était terminé, il allait être compliqué de sortir ces moments de sa mémoire. S'ils se croisaient le lendemain, il n'allait pas savoir comment réagir. Izaya ne l'avait plus appelé par son prénom complet. Il avait repris ce sourire supérieur, comme si les larmes d'hier n'avaient jamais coulées sur ses joues blanches.

Il tendit une main puis arrêta son geste. Il devenait trop tendre, ce n'était pas bien. Il fallait qu'il joue dans le même jeu qu'Izaya.

Il arracha le drap d'un geste, dévoilant son corps entièrement nu et se leva en l'entendant grommeler. Il lui lança ses vêtements avec rage et renfila les siens. Il le vit remuer faiblement et le sourire réapparut de nouveau. Il serra les dents et reboutonna sa chemise.

"Uhm ... Shizuo-chan qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Lève-toi. Tu t'en vas. Maintenant."

Il sortit de la pièce rapidement, sachant très bien que ses résolutions ne tiendraient pas s'il restait à proximité d'Izaya. Il s'alluma une cigarette pour se détendre et fit demi-tour. Il commença à s'énerver en voyant que son amant n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement.

"J'ai dit : tu t'en vas.

- Shizu-chan, il fait nuit, feula-t-il en se redressant sur ses avants-bras. Tu ne vas pas me jeter dehors à cette heure ?

- Détrompe-toi."

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le sourire d'Izaya disparut.

"Tu es sérieux ? Tu es en train de me jeter à la porte ?

- Non, pas encore."

Il cala sa cigarette entre ses dents avant de tirer le corps d'Izaya par le bras, le forçant à se lever et le souleva par les hanches, portant ses vêtements entre ses doigts. Instinctivement, l'informateur se débattit, mais il n'y fit pas attention et marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit avant de le lâcher.

"Maintenant je te mets dehors.

- Shizuo si tu fais ça ... marmonna l'autre avec un regard furieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me lancer un couteau ? Ou me mordre ? Izaya je t'en pris, répondit le garde du corps, tu sais très bien que tu dois partir. Tu as d'autres amants à combler."

Il le poussa dans le couloir de l'immeuble et ferma violemment la porte.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Comme je l'ai dit, JE CHERCHE UNE BETA LECTRICE. Je lui fera construire un temple ! Merci ! _

_Reviews ?_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Utilise moi

_Abandonne-toi_

_Bla bla bla : C'est le bla bla bla bim bam boum tidadidada ! Ce chapitre est donc le dernier de ma mini-fic et vous allez encore plus voir à quel point Izaya est un débauché, Shizuo quelqu'un de non stupide et moi une auteur complètement cinglée. Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Lady Sade de mon coeur que j'aime vraiment très fort et sachez que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle Beta Lectrice, il est donc inutile de continuer à envoyer vos CV. Ensuite ... Pas grand chose, je regarde Gossip Girl et ensuite j'irai regarder Skins. Utilisez tous vos maillots de bain en guise de débardeur. Bonne lecture les enfants chéris ! _

_Remerciements : A Lady Sade.  
_

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et bla bla bla.  
_

_Couple : Shizuo X Izaya.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Utilise-moi.

Après cet épisode, Shizuo ne revit pas Izaya pendant une semaine. Le vendredi d'après, il était devenu exécrable. Pas un panneau de signalisation ne tenait encore debout et on pouvait presque en dire autant des distributeurs. Tom marchait toujours légèrement à l'écart pour ne pas prendre un coup manqué. La blessure à la jambe n'était plus qu'un souvenir, mais Simon l'avait frappé violemment à l'épaule, lui laissant un bleu qui le lançait parfois. Son patron ne le supporta plus et lui donna congé pour le week-end.

"Et repose-toi !" avait-il dit avec un regard persuasif.

Shizuo ne dormit pas de la nuit et était d'encore plus mauvaise humeur le lendemain, si c'était possible. Il fuma deux paquets de cigarettes avant de sentir le calme dans son organisme revenir, et la journée était déjà passée.

Cela faisait maintenant sept jours que Shizuo avait vu Izaya se faire prendre par plusieurs hommes, devant plusieurs autres hommes. Il avait couché avec lui, plus d'une fois. Il l'avait mis dehors et depuis, il ne l'avait plus revu. Sa haine contre lui avait changé. Maintenant, il n'avait plus envie de le tuer. Il voulait juste le voir de nouveau, le toucher encore, le prendre encore et ensuite, éventuellement, l'étrangler pour l'avoir évité.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Shizuo eut une idée.

Ce soir-là, il était de nouveau dans la pièce, à la même place. Comme la dernière fois, il vit les yakuzas, les coiffures des femmes, les peaux moites et l'odeur de sexe. Comme la dernière fois, Izaya était là, nu et assez occupé avec un autre. Shizuo le fixa un moment. Il avait un plan précis cette fois. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

Il le regarda se faire prendre par un homme aux cheveux blancs encore vêtu de son costume. Le cri d'Izaya était différent. Il exprimait moins le plaisir que la douleur. Il se débattait plus et repoussa un autre qui voulait se faire sucer. Un troisième homme lui maintient la tête enfoncée dans les coussins du canapé pendant que l'autre le chevauchait. Shizuo fronça les sourcils. il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait maintenant quatre hommes autour le lui, un le suçait, un deuxième le prenait, un troisième lui baisait la bouche avec son sexe et le dernier le tenait en se masturbant. Les gémissements d'Izaya résonnaient dans toute la pièce.

Shizuo soupira et ôta ses vêtements les uns après les autres, s'attirant les regards de certaines femmes autour de lui. Une fois entièrement nu, il regarda le jeune informateur et le vit jouir dans une expression de plaisir désespéré, le visage couvert de sperme. Il eut un sourire et s'approcha de lui, traversant la pièce dans sa tenue d'Adam et se planta devant le divan pour qu'il le voie. Son regard était fiévreux et son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière. Il se redressa vivement en position assise, serrant les cuisses pour cacher ses attributs masculins. Le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser sauvagement, lui tirant une plainte étouffée. Il bougea pour s'installer sur le divan, tirant Izaya sur lui sans cesser de l'embrasser, faisant tourner sa langue avec la sienne en caressant ses flancs. L'autre réagissait à peine. Il s'écarta et le souleva pour le placer dos à lui et face à la salle, pressant sa hampe contre son entrée dilatée.

"Shizu-chan, qu'est ce que tu fais ? gémit-il.

- Je vais te prendre, Izaya. Devant tous ces hommes en rut.

- Non, arrête ..."

Le blond ne l'écouta pas et bougea ses hanches pour pousser en lui, le pénétrant délicatement en écoutant ses soupirs. Suite à son acte précédent, le fond de son corps était encore empli et chaud et Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de l'apprécier, glissant facilement à l'intérieur de lui.

"Shizuo arrête ... aah ...

- Pourquoi tu m'as évité ?" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Un gémissement lui répondit alors qu'il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il posait cette question, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans Izaya à cet instant, devant cette salle emplie de mafieux qui les regardaient avec curiosité et se masturbaient allègrement. Il était donc bien un unineuronal. Il mordilla le lobe de son amant et entendit un nouveau bruit sortir de sa bouche.

"Allez répond ...

- Ah ... J-Je ... Je sais pas ..."

Décidément, le garde du corps ne comprenait plus rien. Izaya savait toujours tout d'habitude ! Toujours ! Alors pourquoi ? Les hanches du brun bougèrent sur lui d'instinct et Shizuo perdit toute volonté de vouloir lui parler, chose pour laquelle il était à la base venue.

Il renversa l'informateur sur le divan et imprima un mouvement violent en lui, se sortant pour le pénétrer à nouveau plus fort, rentrant complètement à l'intérieur de lui. Izaya cria et crocheta ses mains autour de son cou pour griffer sa nuque, gémissant d'un plaisir non voulu à chaque fois que le blond venait en lui. Bien conscient que la moitié de la salle devait les fixer, Shizuo se pencha et mordit la clavicule du brun, lui tirant une plainte. Du sang se mit à couler et il entreprit de le lécher. Les cuisses d'Izaya s'écartèrent sous ses coups de hanches et rapidement il perdit totalement le contrôle, allant et venant en lui en abusant de son intimité fragile, appréciant chacun des bruits sortant de ses lèvres, gémissements, cris, soupirs. Dans un dernier éclair de conscience, il prit la verge d'Izaya en main pour la caresser vigoureusement, lui tirant des cris plus fort et des ondulations de hanches contre lui. Il atteignit l'orgasme avant lui et se déversa dans le préservatif qu'il avait juste eu le temps d'enfiler.

Alors qu'Izaya remuait désespérément, il le lâcha, se retira de lui et se mit debout. Essoufflé, l'informateur se redressa et le fusilla du regard, visiblement frustré. Ravi de ce semblant de victoire, Shizuo sourit.

"Ce sont les nouvelles règles de notre jeu, Izaya."

Un instant interloqué, le brun eut un rire amer qui cessa vite lorsqu'un autre homme vient l'embrasser chaudement. Il garda les yeux ouverts sur Shizuo qui lui tourna le dos, allant chercher ses vêtements avant de sortir de la salle. Il en avait assez vu.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il sortait de la douche encore en serviette de bain, son téléphone sonna et c'est avec surprise qu'il vit le numéro d'Izaya s'afficher. Il lui avait envoyé un mail avec une adresse dans Shibuya. Shizuo fixa l'appareil un long moment. Izaya lui donnait rendez-vous. Depuis quand Izaya donnait-il rendez-vous ? D'habitude, il attendait qu'il passe pour venir l'emmerder, alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Surtout depuis le coup d'hier soir. Mais on était dimanche et honnêtement, Shizuo n'avait aucune envie de faire plaisir à Izaya en faisant ce qu'il voulait. Il reposa son téléphone et repartit s'habiller.

Il passa une heure à griller cigarette sur cigarette en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à Izaya, sans résultat. Quand son paquet fut vide, il choisit cette excuse pour sortir. Et contrairement à ce qu'il voulait au départ, ses pas le conduisirent directement à l'adresse qu'Izaya lui avait fournie. C'était un hôtel quatre étoiles. Il vérifia son téléphone. Il lui avait un second message indiquant un étage. Il sourit et se surprit à frémir d'anticipation.

Jamais, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Izaya était dans cette chambre, allongé sur le lit, en train de se masturber avec énergie, entièrement nu et gémissant le prénom de l'ex-barman.

Ce dernier déglutit et referma la porte. La vision qu'il avait actuellement était orgasmique. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son torse et sa bouche ouverte laissa échapper de nombreux gémissements qui à eux seuls auraient pu le faire bander. Sa main gauche triturait son téton pendant que l'autre caressait sa hampe de haut en bas. Shizuo imagina sa propre main sur le sexe d'Izaya et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, ne voulait pas l'alerter de sa présence.

L'orgasme vrilla les reins de l'informateur qui cria une dernière fois le nom du blond avant de se libérer avec force. Quelques gouttes de sperme jaillirent sur son visage et il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, essoufflé. Shizuo, dont le pantalon était déformé par une érection conséquente, déboutonna sa chemise. Izaya ouvrit enfin les yeux et se redressa dans le lit, se cachant avec un drap. Le garde du corps laissa glisser son vêtement à terre.

"Shizu-chan, qu'est-ce que ...

- Visiblement, tu voulais qu'on baise alors ..."

Pour seule réponse, un coussin lui arriva dans la figure. Il le jeta plus loin et vit trop tard que l'autre s'était jeté sur lui. Ils tombèrent et sa tête heurta le sol un peu trop violemment. Izaya le frappa au visage. Visiblement, il était hors de lui.

"Une heure ! hurla-t-il. Une heure de retard, espèce d'enfoiré ! Je te hais ! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ?"

Une nouvelle fois, il le frappa. Mais Shizuo était tellement surpris de voir un Izaya aussi furieux qu'il ne réagit même pas. Décidément, il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Les coups continuaient à pleuvoir sur ses joues. Le brun semblait empli d'une rage sourde et maintenant il comprenait quand il le traitait de monstre. Il saisit les deux poignets du brun et le renversa sous lui pour l'immobiliser, plaçant ses cuisses de chaque côté de sa taille. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas de bouger pour autant, gigotant tout ce qu'il savait pour se dégager.

"Arrête de bouger ou je t'encule !" souffla le blond.

Mais les débattements reprirent de plus belle.

"Lache moi ! Va t'en Shizu-chan !"

Le retour du surnom après son nom complet gémi de longues fois acheva de l'agacer. Il prit les poignets d'Izaya d'une main et les ramena au-dessus de sa tête, descendant prestement son pantalon. Il lui souleva les hanches et mit sa menace à exécution, pénétrant d'un coup sec au plus profond de lui. L'autre poussa un long cri de douleur puis serra les dents pour ne pas faire davantage de bruit. À son grand soulagement, Shizuo ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder.

"C'est quoi ton problème Izaya ? T'es nympho c'est ça ? T'es obligé d'avoir une queue entre les fesses pour vivre ? demanda Shizuo.

- Ta ... Ta gueule ... siffla-t-il en guise de réponse.

- Ben voyons."

Donnant un coup de rein dans son intimité, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait plein de choses sur lui qu'il ne savait pas. Son plat préféré, l'adresse de son coiffeur, le nombre de tablettes de chocolat dans son placard, le parfum de son gel douche, la raison qui l'avait poussé à offrir son cul pour que la ville entière lui mange dans la main. Il bougeait légèrement les hanches, fixant le visage de l'autre et son regard absent malgré ses faibles plaintes. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il y avait aussi tous ces pourquoi auxquels il n'avait jamais voulu répondre.

Il cessa tout mouvement et colla son front au sien. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

" ... Izaya ..."

Ce prénom en lui-même semblait presque irréel. Il vit les joues rouges de l'autre et se redressa pour mieux l'admirer. Il avait des dizaines de questions à lui poser et pour chacune il voulait une réponse.

"... C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?"

Comme si c'était le moment. Rouvrant les yeux sur lui, Izaya le fixa une longue minute. Une lueur d'incompréhension brillait dans ses yeux. Le blond ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait posé cette question, parmi toutes les autres. Pourtant Izaya sourit. D'un nouveau genre de sourire. Amusé, mais franc et sincère.

"Le rose, Shizu-chan."

Ce dernier ria à son tour et remua à l'intérieur de l'informateur, lui tirant un bruit étouffé. La réponse, qu'elle soit fausse ou non, importait peu. Comme le reste d'ailleurs, pensa-t-il en s'extirpant de son intimité pour y revenir d'un coup sec, arrachant un cri à Izaya qui se cambra violemment. Le blond entreprit alors des mouvements violents, dépourvus de tendresse, percutant sa prostate avec rage dans l'unique but de le faire hurler, ce qu'il parvint à faire alors que les ongles courts griffaient ses épaules pour s'y accrocher.

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils avaient passé un dimanche de plus sous la couette, Izaya se releva alors que Shizuo commençait à somnoler. Il se redressa pour regarder l'autre s'habiller.

"Et maintenant ?"

Izaya soupira alors que le blond s'alluma une cigarette. Il n'espérait pas vraiment de réponse cette fois. Coucher de nouveau avec Izaya lui avait suffi. L'autre se tourna vers lui et lui décocha un sourire dont il avait le secret.

"Shizuo, on ne fume pas dans les hôtels. Souviens-t-en pour la prochaine fois."

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Et voila c'est terminé ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic autant que moi. Je vous adore ! *-* A la prochaine les enfants !_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
